Unreached Love, A Bitter End
by Noctem Iris
Summary: LaviXOC. Death chara inside. Sangat OOC juga! Jadi, hati-hati, ya!


Unreached Love

A/N: Holaa!!!!

Saia baru pertama nulis D. Gray-man, jadi mohon bantuannya yah!!

Maaf dulu kalo banyak salah-salah kata dan karakter disini, maklum saia gak apal karakter D. Gray-man, apalnya cuma Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, ama Komui doang…. Plus Timcanpi yang sering nemenin Allen itu loh….

Kalo ada yang tahu banyak tentang D. Gray-man, silakan PM ato email saia! Itu akan membantu banget!

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man bukan punya saia…. Punyanya Hoshino Katsura-senpai euy!

Warning: OOC!

* * *

Ini hari pertamaku di Black Order. Aku belum mengenal orang-orang disini, jadi aku hanya berdiam diri saja di pojok ruangan.

Aku menatap Innocence-ku yang berbentuk pedang pendek. Aku tersenyum.

Innocence ini pemberian dari seseorang. Katanya, adalah takdir aku dipilih oleh Innocence ini, dan dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang bernama Black Order.

Sungguh keajaiban, karena aku bisa merasakan keberadaan 'akuma', dan menggabungkannya dengan Innocence-ku. Tingkat kecocokannya pun lumayan tinggi, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir terluka karenanya.

"Itu! Anak yang di pojok itu! Kita samperin, yuk!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang mengarah padaku. Siapa itu?

"Kalau mau, samperin aja sendiri."

"Aah, kalian jahat! Lihat tuh, dia sendirian gitu! Ini kan hari pertamanya disini, kita temani, yuk!"

Kemudian, aku mendongak, dan melihat beberapa orang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kamu anak baru dari Perancis itu, kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau pekat.

"Iya." Jawabku pendek.

"Namaku Lenalee Lee. Salam kenal!"

Aku tersenyum.

"Kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku. Dia yang rambutnya putih itu, namanya Allen Walker. Anaknya baik kok, jadi jangan takut padanya! Dia pasti membantumu dengan senang hati."

Allen tersenyum dan melambai padaku.

"Nah, yang rambut merah tua itu, Lavi. Dia anaknya hiperaktif, deh! Ya…. Lebih tepatnya, dia playful banget, dan…."

"Halo! Namamu siapa?" Tanya Lavi itu, memotong perkataan Lenalee.

"Aku…. aku Luna Lumiere." Jawabku. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar saat bertatapan dengan Lavi.

"Sudah, Lavi! Kau membuatnya malu." Seru Lenalee sambil menghampiriku. "Dan jangan jadikan dia target rayuanmu, ngerti?"

Lavi hanya tertawa. "Aku nggak janji ya, Lenalee! Soalnya dia manis, cocok jadi targetku yang baru."

"Diam, bodoh." Ucap seseorang berambut panjang yang sangat cantik. Dan dia kelihatannya agak anti-sosial.

"Nah, dia namanya Kanda Yuu. Dia memang dingin begitu, tapi dia baik kok, aslinya." Lenalee menerangkan.

"Eh…. Dia gadis yang cantik." Pujiku.

Kanda langsung berdiri, lalu menghampiriku.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Tanyanya agak sinis.

"Eee…. Aku bilang, kau gadis yang cantik. Apa aku salah?"

Dia nampak marah, kemudian pergi.

"Ada yang salah di perkataanku?" Tanyaku pada Lenalee.

"Tentu saja ada. Dia itu sebenarnya lelaki, lho."

Aku jadi malu. Tapi, aku rasa hari-hariku akan menyenangkan disini.

* * *

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Lavi, cinta pertamaku. Dia memang periang seperti yang dikatakan Lenalee, tapi dia juga pintar merayu hingga aku tak bisa menolak hampir semua keinginannya.

Dia pun selalu memperhatikan teman-temannya. Semakin hari, debaran-debaran aneh makin kurasakan saat aku berdekatan dengan Lavi.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaan ini terasa menyesakkan bagiku. Aku ingin dia tahu perasaan ini. Aku ingin dia tahu tentang debaran di dadaku ini.

Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tak bisa mencintainya, apalagi memilikinya.

Andai saja Lenalee tidak mengatakannya padaku.....

* * *

"Luna, sebentar."

"Iya, Lenalee."

Aku mengikuti Lenalee ke kamarnya.

"Silakan duduk. Aku akan buat minuman untuk kita."

"Terimakasih."

Aku duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah selatan. Kamar ini sangat enak suasananya.

"Jadi, Luna...." Lenalee meletakkan gelas di depanku. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku lahir di...."

Aku mengobrol asyik dengan gadis cantik ini. Pribadi yang menyenangkan bagiku.

"Menurutmu, Lavi sudah punya pacar, belum? Dia kan manis, pasti banyak gadis suka padanya."

Ucapku. Duuh, aku ini ngomong apa, sih? Nanti dia tahu perasaanku!

Untung, nampaknya Lenalee tidak menyadarinya.

"Lavi, ya? Kuakui dia memang manis. Tapi dia itu mesum, hiperaktif, gombal pula!"

Aku tertawa. Apa yang dikatakan Lenalee memang benar.

"Tapi, kurasa dia tidak akan pernah punya pacar." Katanya kemudian, sambil meminum kopi di dalam gelasnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Lenalee?"

Lenalee menatapku. "Kau belum tahu?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku kan anak baru, mana mungkin aku tahu tentang Lavi.

"Pekerjaannya adalah Bookman. Kau pasti tahu pekerjaan itu, kan?"

"Iya, tugasnya adalah mencatat sejarah yang tak tersebut di seluruh dunia, kan?" Jawabku.

"Benar, dan dia tidak diperbolehkan jatuh cinta, setahuku. Agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya dia dilarang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seseorang. Lagipula, Lavi bukan nama aslinya. Itu nama aliasnya yang ke-49, setahuku begitu."

Aku tak percaya. Benarkah itu?

"Benarkah itu, Lenalee?"

"Iya, itu yang dikatakan..... Hei, Luna, mau kemana?"

Aku berlari keluar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

BUUKKH!

"Aduuhh...." Aku menabrak seseorang dan jatuh.

"Luna?"

Suara ini..... begitu kukenal. Lavi?

Iya, benar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sakit, tidak? Mari kubantu kau berdiri!"

Lavi mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraihnya.

"Lain kali, hati-hati, ya! Daah!"

Tidak..... dia menjauh.....

"Lavi!"

"Hmm?"

"Ada.... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu...."

"Katakan saja! Aku selalu siap mendengar."

Aku tertunduk. Bisakah aku bilang ini padanya? Setelah apa yang kudengar dari Lenalee?

"Lavi..... aku....."

"Ya?"

"Aku suka..... padamu!"

Kudengar dia tertawa. "Aku juga suka padamu! Kau teman yang asyik!"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku..... aku..... aku mencintaimu, Lavi.... Itu maksudku...."

Hening.

Apakah dia pergi? Apakah dia membenciku hingga dia pergi?

Tuhan....

"Luna.... Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Tubuhku melonjak karena kaget. Kepalaku serasa tersentak.

"La.... vi....."

"Aku tidak kenal apa itu cinta. Aku tidak peduli pada hal itu. Kurasa kau menyalahartikan perhatianku padamu selama ini, begitu?"

"Bukan.... bukan begitu.... aku....."

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi di hadapanku. Karena aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Demi dirimu, aku akan berpura-pura kau tidak pernah tanyakan hal ini."

Dia benar-benar menjauh.

"Lavi.... kenapa.... kenapa....."

Aku biarkan tubuhku jatuh. Air mataku tak tertahankan lagi.

"LAVI.....!!!!!!"

* * *

Itulah, akhir dari perasaanku. Akhir dari cinta yang sedang bersemi di hatiku.

Hatiku hancur seluruhnya. Tak berbekas sama sekali, hingga aku tak punya keinginan untuk melangkah keluar dari kamarku di Black Order.

Hanya airmata yang keluar dari mataku setiap hari. Hanya rintihan kesakitan yang datang dari mulutku.

Andai aku tak bilang padanya..... andai aku tak bertindak gegabah....

Namun semua sudah terjadi. Semua sudah terjadi tanpa aku bisa mengubahnya.

Maafkan aku..... aku sudah mengecewakan orang yang memberiku Innocence itu.

Aku tak pantas ada di Black Order lagi.... aku tak pantas berada di dunia ini lagi.....

* * *

"Luna, sudahlah, Lavi juga tidak apa-apa, kok! Ayo, keluarlah! Kau juga belum makan selama tiga minggu ini! Luna!"

Itu Allen, yang berseru di luar. Tak ada kekuatan dari kata-kata Allen yang sanggup membuatku menggerakkan kakiku untuk keluar.

Kemudian dia pergi, dengan desah kekalahan meluncur dari mulutnya.

Aku menangis kembali. Tak ada yang tersisa di dalam diriku. Tak ada.

Kulirik Innocence-ku. Kuambil dan kuamati.

Jika Innocence ini dapat membuatku menebus kesalahanku.....

* * *

"Lavi, aku sudah berusaha. Percuma saja, dia tidak mau keluar juga." Ucap Allen dengan nada kecewa.

"Apakah efek dari perkataanku kemarin itu sebegini buruknya?"

Tiba-tiba Lavi merasa bersalah. Dia berdiri.

"Lavi, mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar Luna."

"Terserah, deh. Akan kuberikan makan siangku jika kau berhasil membujuknya keluar." Kata Allen.

"Oke."

Lavi berjalan menuju kamar Luna yang tak jauh dari ruang mereka berkumpul.

"Luna..... Aku minta maaf, ayo keluarlah. Yang lain khawatir."

Tak ada jawaban. Lavi pun merasa heran.

"Luna? Luna, kau di dalam, kan?"

Kemudian, terdengar erang kesakitan Luna dari dalam kamar yang terkunci itu.

"A.... aargghh.... akh, sakit....."

"Luna?! Luna, ada apa?! Buka pintunya!!"

"AAKKHH....."

"LUNA?!"

Lavi mendobrak pintunya. Dalam hitungan tiga pintu terbuka, dan Lavi menemukan Luna menusukkan Innocence-nya ke perutnya sendiri.

"Luna?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bangun, ayo bangun!!"

"La.... vi...."

"Bertahanlah! Akan kupanggil bantuan kemari!"

Luna menahan tangannya.

"Luna?!"

"Tidak..... usah...."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau bisa mati!! Akan kupanggil Lenalee kemari!"

"Lavi.... Tetap bersamaku.... sebentar saja.... sebelum aku mati...."

"Luna....?!"

Luna menyentuh wajahnya lembut. "Aku akan.... tetap mencintaimu, Lavi.... meski kau tak mencintaiku.... aku akan menunggu..... menunggumu selalu...."

"Luna, jangan bilang....."

Luna sudah melepaskan nyawanya di pangkuan Lavi, orang yang dicintainya namun tak dapat mencintainya.

"Luna.... apakah ini cinta? Kau mencintaiku hingga kau tega membunuh dirimu sendiri....? Kau tahu cinta macam apa ini? Luna....."

Hanya sekali ini, Lavi memeluk Luna. Gadis yang sangat menderita karena mencintainya.

Gadis pertama pula yang menggoda hatinya yang tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta.

* * *

Yap! Sangat OOC, kan? Tapi mohon ripiwnya, ya!


End file.
